(Spectrum of Colours) Moon and Glow
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [Cyber Sleuth] Ami was the sun, and Yuugo, the moon.
1. 1

**A/N:** Part of the Spectrum of Colours verse - a rewrite for the Digimon Cyber Sleuth game. Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, e8 - write a drabble collection with 50-500 word drabbles, and for the Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Steamy Jungle task.

* * *

 **Spectrum of Colours  
** _side-story_

 **Moon and Glow**

 **1.**

Ami is red. The sun, or its far brighter equivalent in another galaxy. Far brighter than the specks of data the others are, dull stars that blink out when his thoughts cloud, when boredom creeps up...

But not her. She has form, substance. It takes her a bit to get used to it but she does and she's there: always bright, dressed in yellow and white with that flaming hair that puts a red glow on everything, and she laughs whenever he gets her name wrong in the greeting -

Because he always gets it wrong, at first. He can't help it, because she looks so much like the sun in this world he calls her that without thinking. And she laughs and goes with it, because a sun is special, always there and never forgotten -

And when they exist in such a place, it's important to be ever present and not forgotten.


	2. 2

**Spectrum of Colours  
** _side-story_

 **Moon and Glow**

 **2.**

Yuugo is yellow, sometimes white, like he reflects a light from somewhere. Gentle on the eyes. Not glaring like he always says is her. She can't find him until he calls to her first most times, but he always calls to her. It's a little sad, actually, how lonely he's become in this wide expanse, but the others are so insubstantial, she supposes there's no other way.

She reaches to all of them, when she can. Yuugo is the only one that seems to stay; the others break apart like streams of data that don't go together and they're gone before she can ask a thing of them. But she and Yuugo, they can talk. Sometimes, they can see each other how they once were, in their human selves.

Sometimes, when the system is being upgraded and there's suddenly a lot of spare data, they can create a little scene for themselves as well. A world just for the two of them. An orange world.


	3. 3

**Spectrum of Colours  
** _side-story_

 **Moon and Glow**

 **3.**

When they have their little world - first, a bench in the park framed by sunset, then on the beach, then on the moon itself, staring at the sun like a phoenix as it shone without the sky to mask its glow... It was almost like a date. Because it's just the two of them, sitting side by side, enjoying the scene...

But it's not a date. It's reminiscing, and that just makes it all the more sad for the both of them.

As much as they want to, scenes are all they can recreate with the data surge. Not people. Not Yuuko. Not Takumi. Both of them have siblings they dearly miss, that probably dearly miss them as well. But there's no way to see them unless they enter this space as well, and that's not something they wish.

It's bad enough they're here. It will ease the loneliness, the monochromic world. But for their loved ones to also be intangible like this forever... It's unbearable.


	4. 4

**Spectrum of Colours  
** _side-story_

 **Moon and Glow**

 **4.**

They keep each other sane, they think. Their personalities are balanced enough to keep them both themselves, both alive. The colours mix, yes, but they don't. They're the only ones that don't. The only ones that survive this otherwise binary world.

They're lucky, that they've met each other. Or it's not luck they've met, because she glows and he reflects that glow. But it's luck that she's come by, just in time to stop him from losing himself to the datastream like everybody else, and she shines bright enough to keep them both out of it.

She laughs when he says it. 'You reflect my light, then,' she replies. 'Like the moon reflects the sun. You keep me anchored too.'

So they save each other.

They don't think they might have doomed each other too.


	5. 5

**Spectrum of Colours  
** _side-story_

 **Moon and Glow**

 **5.**

Yuugo realises it first, when Ami explains how she'd come to the datastream. 'It was this chat room. And I logged on. Lots of interesting people, talking about different things, and I was trying to pick one. Guess I picked wrong.' And her laughter rang as it always did: clear and musical.

Something drops in his stomach. They are sitting in space, now. Looking at a black hole, at how it sucks the debris, at how it sucks the smaller landforms not big enough to be called a planet...

They're data, after all. Their sporadic thoughts, when their bodies slip away and their minds become nothing more than the make-up of that data...

His need for a companion, his despair at the thought of slipping into uniformity like all the others, had called to her, had chained her here with him.


	6. 6

**Spectrum of Colours  
** _side-story_

 **Moon and Glow**

 **6.**

Of course it angers her, that she's lost the world and her brother like this, but she's relieved as well. 'At least I'm helping you,' she says lightly, 'and you're repaying the debt by helping me as well.'

'That's it?' he asks.

'Tell you what,' she replies, 'I'll punch you when we're out of here. Deal?'

He hesitates, but accepts the deal. They can't touch each other in this world, no matter how much data comes their way for them to manipulate. They can only make little fleeting havens to break the monochrome backdrop, until it's called elsewhere and they are cast adrift again.

Sometimes they drift away, but her red glow in the grey makes her easy to spot. He just goes over again.

Even if she says she hates him, he'll still go over because she's the only colourful thing in this otherwise bleak world.

Without her, even he wouldn't have any colour.

And so he can't regret it, either, despite what he's done to her.


	7. 7

**Spectrum of Colours  
** _side-story_

 **Moon and Glow**

 **7.**

And now that the cat is out of the box, they wait. Wait because there is nothing else they can do, except what they've already done. And they can afford to wait, unlike Yuugo who couldn't wait much longer on his own. There was an infinite potential, an infinite patience, when it was two of them instead of one.

It is almost strange. Isn't it also possible to reach the end of cooperation and breed anger and hate instead? Yuugo had fully believed that to be the case, had fully believed the truth would turn Ami away, make that warm red sunlight a hellish fire that would drive him into the cold grey… But it hadn't. Ami is a better woman than he can ever think to be. And perhaps Yuuko probably won't loathe to admit it, but Ami has trumped her as well.

But then again. Yuuko is his sister, his twin. It will be strange if they never fight, if every transgression is forgiven. Ami was - Ami is the world, in a place like this. The sun that keeps him from drifting off. The kind face, the kind hands, that coax him near and the kind voice that hails him when he nears.

Hasn't he immortalised and glorified her like an angel, a God?

But in a world of two, he can either stay blind or paint her flaws, and how can he paint her flaws when he is the flow that's trapped her?


	8. 8

**Spectrum of Colours  
** _side-story_

 **Moon and Glow**

 **8.**

She's not the saint he thinks. She knows. Maybe he knows as well but the alternative is for her to be a flaming, ticking, bomb and that's a nightmare to behold. A nightmare for the both of them - though, if she ever reaches that point she's sure she'll forget what a future of loneliness in such a place will hold. She'll simply burn the fragile balanced peace they enjoy and he'll drift in the cold grey once more while she…she what? When will that anger simmer down, once it's claimed her? Will she drift in a different grey, no longer the vibrant red that had attracted him, that had become his grounding lead?

And where will she get her grounding lead of not from him?

It would be unbearable, and for that she knows she has to reign those other feelings in and pretend that realisation isn't there, pretend it's the same as normal. It's not, of course, but she has to because the alternative is to let it all loose and that'll destroy them both.

But after that? If Yuuko and Takumi find them and take them back home? What then? Well, maybe then it won't even matter anymore.

She hopes they hurry though. She's not a saint. And she's always been the reckless sort, so she can't keep things bottled up for very long.


	9. 9

**Spectrum of Colours  
** _side-story_

 **Moon and Glow**

 **9.**

He realises it, and he realises ignorance really is bliss because the ticking time bomb is a nightmare for the both of them. He wants the peace to last forever but it won't. She wants the peace to last forever to but she can't allow it, not with the wound he's left, and it's all his fault it's going to come crumbling down soon after.

'It's not your fault,' she says. 'It's equally mine. I should forgive and forget but I can't.'

But how can he expect her to do that when he's the one still holding the chains of her chest?

'Be angry,' he says to her.

'I can't when you say it like that,' she laughs, and the fragile peace returns.

Still, the red has changed colour and they both know it'll one day explode.

He stops asking. There's no point. He simply waits, because that's all he can do. His punishment for snatching a soul from where it belongs and trapping it in such a place.

The rest of the souls are fleeting. They come and go and he wonders, for the first time, that maybe they aren't trapped like the two of them at all.

And that really doesn't help matters.

He wonders if even Yuuko and Takumi can, if they make it through. A woman's fury can burn hell after all, and hell has the hottest flame. And he knows well enough that loneliness won't let even a papercut heal.


	10. 10

**Spectrum of Colours  
** _side-story_

 **Moon and Glow**

 **10.**

Of course, loneliness already exists in a world with only two people in it, no matter how close those two people are or become. It's a whole different level of loneliness though, when there's a wedge between them.

Especially when that wedge becomes a wall.

She wants to curl up by herself and cry, but more she wants someone else there to cry on. Takumi… of course she wants her twin most of all, but anyone would do, really. Anyone aside from Yuugo, that is, because how can you turn to the guy with the chain that binds you and cry on their shoulders about it all? Though it's accidental, in the end. His desire for company traps her, and now she's the one forming her own sorts of chains about them both. The chains that will keep them apart.

And why can't she just toss it away?

Because it's a cruel, lonely world and the sun and the moon simply can't exist in the sky at the same time.

She's not a sun. She'd thought that, at first. But now…maybe Yuugo was right all along.


End file.
